Atrapando el Viento
by Senpay
Summary: Viktor lo escucha, por primera vez, en Praga, y no sabe qué es lo que le llama la atención del músico ambulante con los ojos de chocolate, pero sea lo que sea, es suficiente para hacer que quiera seguirlo a través de Europa. [AU] [Victuuri/Viktuuri]
1. Praga

_**Sinopsis:** "Así que, ¿siempre buscas extraños con los que salir cuando viajas a un lugar?"_

 _"Oh, claro que no. A algunos de ellos los llevo directamente al hotel."_

 _Yuuri se sonroja en indignación, casi soltando el tenedor con el que había estado jugueteando._

 _"¡Es broma, es broma!"_

 _Viktor lo escucha, por primera vez, en Praga, y no sabe qué es lo que le llama la atención del músico ambulante con los ojos de chocolate, pero sea lo que sea, es suficiente para hacer que quiera seguirlo a través de Europa. [Victuuri/Viktuuri]_

* * *

 **ATRAPANDO EL VIENTO**

* * *

 **i. Praga**

* * *

Viktor lo escucha, por primera vez, en Praga. Está en el teléfono con Chris, refunfuñando acerca de los turistas ("¡Ya _sé_ que yo también soy un turista! ¡Pero aun así! ¡Hay tantas personas que ni siquiera puedo tomar fotos!"), perdido en calles de guijarro entrecruzado cuando, de alguna forma, emerge en la plaza de la Ciudad Vieja, justo cuando el anochecer cae sobre las torres gemelas de la iglesia de Tyn. Viktor ríe en el teléfono con un grito victorioso.

"¡Sé dónde estoy! _Por fin_."

"Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. Se supone que debes divertirte, ¿sabes?"

"Y eso hago," dice, abriéndose paso entre los turistas juntándose para escuchar el campaneo del Reloj Astronómico, "Pero, por Dios, la _gente_ , Chris. Además, las calles aquí ni siquiera tienen sentido; ¡creo que caminé alrededor de la misma cuadra cinco veces! Sí, de acuerdo, Mila," añade secamente cuando una risa familiar le indica que Chris lo tiene en altavoz. Pero sonríe de cualquier forma. Una semana fuera, apenas, y ya los extraña.

"El precio de las vacaciones," dice Chris simpáticamente. "Pero fuera de eso, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

Está a punto de contestar cuando aquella voz lo alcanza, amplificada por un micrófono. Un grupo de personas, algunos de pie y otros sentados, forman un círculo cuyo centro no logra ver, pero supone que es el hombre cuya voz ha llenado la plaza repentinamente.

"¿Viktor?"

"¡Oh! Claro, sí. Estuvo bien," responde, distraído. El hombre canta una canción que reconoce vagamente, una interpretación sencilla con una voz suave.

Viktor no está seguro de por qué le dice a Chris, "Te llamo después, ¿va? Dile a Georgi que espontáneamente decidí escuchar música en vivo."

"Estará fascinado, seguramente," comenta Chris. "Y en serio intenta disfrutar tus vacaciones. Te extrañamos."

Es dicho sin mucha entonación, pero Viktor no cuestiona la verdad de ello ni por un segundo, y se siente conmovido, solo y lejos de sus amigos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Yo igual los extraño," dice, y cuelga mientras las risas burlonas de Mila se escuchan en el fondo.

Camina a través de la multitud para poder ver al cantante. Y lo que encuentra es un joven quizá unos años menor que él, luciendo un poco desaliñado con sus jeans y camisa de franela, el cabello despeinado como si acabase de despertar, pero lo que más lo impresiona es la forma en que sus ojos miran al suelo, completamente perdido en la canción, tocando la guitarra con una facilidad que sólo viene con años de experiencia.

Viktor se sienta y escucha. Es una canción agridulce, sobre esperanza a pesar de una vida difícil, y cada inflexión es pura y _perfecta_ , como si el chico hubiera escrito la canción él mismo. Nunca ha estado muy loco por la música, excepto cuando busca una canción para sus rutinas, pero ahora que está escuchando, piensa que entiende lo que Georgi quiere decir cuando exclama ridiculeces como _¡Puedes sentir el dolor en su voz!_

La canción termina y el músico se ve sorprendido cuando el público explota en aplausos, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo como si no supiera que lo habían estado observando.

Entonces da una sonrisa, dulce y tímida, riendo suavemente en el micrófono.

"Oh, cielos," dice en Inglés, con un ligero acento y un sonrojo, "Muchas gracias," añade cuando un par de personas van a dejar dinero en el estuche abierto de su guitarra. "Creo que no me he presentado. Soy Kat, y acabo de llegar a Praga, como algunos de ustedes. Me gustaría tocarles unas cuantas canciones más, si no les molesta."

Más aplausos, y Kat sonríe, viendo al público. Viktor lo observa, y siente su respiración detenerse cuando los ojos de Kat lo alcanzan — y se detienen. Siente como si Kat sostuviera la mirada por un momento de más, pero probablemente lo habrá imaginado. El chico se recupera — si es que había algo de lo qué recuperarse — y empieza a tocar otra cosa en su guitarra, casi distraídamente, como si estuviera decidiendo cuál será su siguiente canción.

"Aquí va una autobiográfica," dice con una sonrisa chueca, antes de embarcarse en una canción sobre un vagabundo.

Viktor está sentado junto a un grupo de adolescentes que no paran de susurrar y reír, y eso, por algún motivo, le molesta profundamente. Intenta ignorarlos mientras el músico ambulante va de canción en canción, preguntándose cómo pueden platicar cuando hay alguien exponiendo su alma delante de ellos. No es una persona particularmente emotiva, pero no cree que haya algo de malo con ello, el ir con el corazón en la mano. Le recuerda a Yuri, pero este hombre es esencialmente distinto en que lo que expresa habla de tristeza en lugar de furia.

Viktor no puede evitar notar que Kat levanta la vista de vez en cuando, durante y entre melodías, y que sus ojos parecen encontrar los de Viktor intencionalmente, una sonrisa pequeña jalando las comisuras de sus labios. Lo pone incómodo de una forma que no puede explicar, pero no quiere irse — porque Kat está haciendo que olvide todo, todo lo que hizo que saliera de San Petersburgo. Toca por una hora, y durante ese tiempo, nada más parece existir.

"Entonces, um, esta es la última," Kat anuncia, y Viktor se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le desagrada la idea. La multitud se queja, vocalizando sus pensamientos, y Kat ríe. "Lo siento, pero el reloj está a punto de sonar y mi amigo aquí," hace un ademán a otro músico, "los entretendrá un rato más. En fin, me gustaría terminar con una canción que no conozco muy bien… así que si se escucha mal, lo siento."

La última parte parece ser dicha directamente a Viktor. Quiere sonreír, asegurarle a Kat que no se irá, pero está demasiado sorprendido por todo —por haber encontrado al músico tan irresistible, por haber sido separado del resto de la audiencia— y no puede acomodar su rostro en la expresión que quiere. Mira a Kat, quien baja los ojos y se aclara la garganta, y comienza una canción que Viktor no reconoce. Se escucha más alegre que las demás, y la toca hábilmente a pesar de sus preocupaciones.

Y entonces Viktor presta atención a la letra y se muerde el labio, apagando una sonrisa.

La canción trata sobre estar interesado en un desconocido.

" _But I'd like to meet you_ ," canta Kat, volteándolo a ver, y Viktor es tomado por el pánico. " _If you want to, I am game."_

 _Necesitas alejarte de todo por un tiempo,_ había dicho Chris. _Sal de Rusia, conoce gente nueva._

Justo ahora, la idea de hablar con Kat es curiosamente aterradora, y no sabría cómo explicar por qué. Todo lo que sabe es que parece volver en sí repentinamente, despierta del trance en el que estaba y se da cuenta de que ha tenido los ojos fijos en el chico por una hora — claro, no es sorpresa que lo haya malentendido. Si es que fue un malentendido, si es que era a Viktor a quién había estado mirando. Quizá sólo ha ansiado tanto la compañía de alguien que lo habrá imaginado.

Sí, seguramente es eso.

La canción termina, Kat agradece al público una vez más y Viktor se obliga a bajar la vista a sus propias manos. Se pone de pie, con la intención de irse, cuando recuerda que no le dio nada al músico, que sólo miraba con ligera irritación cuando alguien se le adelantaba a poner dinero en el estuche. Se da la vuelta.

Kat está juntando sus cosas mientras el otro músico —por quien que Viktor no tiene ningún interés— se acomoda en el 'escenario'. Pasa una mano por su cabello despeinado y da un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, encontrando a Viktor plantado a su lado. El músico levanta las cejas, sus labios partiéndose levemente, y Viktor se siente como un idiota.

Sólo es un músico ambulante. Por supuesto que no le estaba _cantando a Viktor._

Se aproxima a Kat, una vez que está seguro de que no se va a tropezar con sus propios pies. Inhala profundamente, y pone una sonrisa, de esas que sabe se consideran encantadoras.

"Olvidé dejar algo," dice, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo.

Kat deja que sus ojos vaguen de lado a lado con una sonrisa nerviosa. "No es necesario."

"Tal vez no, pero disfruté de la música." Kat es más bajo que él, y sus ojos son un café casi rojizo. Objetivamente hablando, no es especialmente atractivo, pero Viktor recuerda haber leído en algún lugar que los ojos grandes hacen destacar un rostro. Ese definitivamente es el caso.

Se atrapa a sí mismo meditando sobre los ojos del músico y se apresura a sacar un billete de su bolsillo y lo deja en el estuche.

"Así que, gracias."

Kat mira a su estuche, con el entrecejo fruncido, y ríe. "Al parecer lo disfrutaste mucho."

Y cuando Viktor mira al billete, inocente entre las monedas, se da cuenta de que son como 20 euros en la moneda checa. "Um."

"Descuida, puedes volvértelo a llevar," ríe Kat, agachándose para tomar el dinero.

"No, no, está bien," Viktor dice rápidamente, y no cree haberse sentido tan nervioso alrededor de alguien en años. Kat se vuelve a poner de pie y lo mira con precaución. "Es verdad que lo disfruté. Eres bastante bueno con la guitarra."

"Mediocre, querrás decir," Kat se encoge de hombros, sacando un cigarrillo. "Definitivamente no vale quinientas coronas."

Viktor apenas y lo escucha, ojos posados sobre el cigarro. Frunce el ceño. "No deberías fumar. Arruinará tu voz." Honestamente, sería una verdadera pena si eso sucediera.

"¿Lo desapruebas?" Kat pregunta.

"No es que lo _desapruebe_ ," responde Viktor. "Tan sólo establezco un hecho."

Yuuri se ve entretenido, lo cual es medianamente irritante. "Bueno, gracias por tu donación. Tomaré tu opinión en cuenta."

Viktor cruje la nariz. Hubiera sido mejor irse sin decir nada, piensa. "Fantástico," y se da la vuelta, pero la voz de Kat lo detiene.

"¿A quién le doy las gracias?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tu nombre," Kat aclara, una sonrisa en la cara. "Tú tienes el mío."

"Tengo un apodo, más bien."

"Es mi apellido. O, bueno, parte de él," ríe cautelosamente, una mano volando a su cuello. "Soy Yuuri."

"Un gusto conocerte, Yuuri. Mi nombre es Viktor."

No tiene caso presentarse, dado que no se van a volver a ver otra vez. Pero entonces Yuuri continúa, "¿Qué te está pareciendo Praga, Viktor?" Dice su nombre lentamente, formando la palabra en sus labios como si fuese parte de una canción.

"Atestado de gente," contesta, acentuándolo con una risa. "Pero eso es bastante obvio."

"¿Qué más podrías esperar de Praga en pleno verano?" Yuuri sonríe, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y bajando la mirada.

El otro músico ambulante empieza a tocar, pero Viktor lo ignora por completo. Yuuri no dice nada más, pero esto no impide que Viktor siga pensando en una excusa, lo que sea para hacer que el ángel frente a él no se vaya.

"Bueno, eh, Viktor. Supongo que ya debería irme."

"¿Grandes planes para esta noche?"

"Ah, no realmente," responde, pateando la punta de sus converse contra el piso.

"Entonces, seguramente no será una inconveniencia salir a cenar," dice, aclarándose la garganta. Yuuri frunce el entrecejo, un rubor subiendo por sus orejas, y Viktor termina, casi tímidamente, "Si es que te interesa, eso es. Puedo buscar algún buen restaurante en internet."

Yuuri se muerde el interior de la mejilla, pensando por un segundo. "…No, um, yo conozco uno que otro lugar callado por la ciudad."

"¿Creí que habías dicho que acababas de llegar?"

"Cierto, pero no por primera vez," Yuuri clarifica con una sonrisa algo torcida. "Sígueme."

El músico junta su dinero y cierra el estuche de la guitarra, tirándosela por el hombro y comienza a caminar, dejando a Viktor sin más opción que ir detrás de él.

"Así que, ¿no es la primera vez que estás aquí?" pregunta Viktor, cuando ya llevan un par de minutos caminando.

"Siempre termino de regreso en Praga. Cuando los turistas se van a dormir, es una ciudad bastante tranquila, ¿no crees?" Yuuri se mueve expertamente por las mismas calles en las que Viktor estuvo perdido todo el día, girando de izquierda a derecha sin detenerse a pensar o a checar un mapa, y Viktor está seguro de que nunca va a encontrar el camino de vuelta al hotel.

"Oh, ¿nada más tranquila? Yo preferiría definirla como la ciudad más romántica del mundo," contesta, dando una sonrisa pícara cuando su acompañante lo voltea a ver.

Yuuri se echa a reír. Con cada centímetro que se alejan del centro, las calles se vuelven más calladas, más pacíficas. "Supongo que puedo ver a qué te refieres. ¿Es eso lo que te trae aquí? ¿Romance?"

"Puede ser," sonríe, antes de suspirar. "O puede que no…" No dice más después de eso, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, en los que Yuuri lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, éste dice algo.

"Ok, no quieres hablar de ello, no pasa nada. Podemos hablar de— oh, ya llegamos," se interrumpe a sí mismo, señalando a la puerta de un edificio bastante antiguo. Hay luces en el interior, las cuales brillan a través de las cortinas, pero no hay nada que indique que sea un restaurante o un bar o algo. Aun así, Yuuri simplemente abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar.

"¿Está… abierto?"

"Sí, Viktor." De nuevo su nombre, cada sílaba hablada con cuidado. "Vamos, permíteme invitarte a cenar con tu propio dinero. Pero, advierto, sólo es eso. Cena. Así que no intentes nada — soy más fuerte de lo que parezco."

Viktor levanta una ceja sugestivamente. "Siéntete libre de taclearme cuando quieras."

Yuuri resopla y lo sigue a una angosta escalera que los lleva al sótano, el cual, al parecer, es un auténtico restaurante. Las paredes de ladrillo son iluminadas con lámparas que cuelgan del techo sobre cada mesa, y Yuuri les consigue una mesa para dos. No hay gritos ni risas, sólo calladas conversaciones en un lenguaje que no entiende.

"La gente ama este lugar," Yuuri explica. "Este chico que conocí me trajo aquí una vez, y lo he frecuentado desde entonces. Ah, hola," se dirige al mesero, palabras checas mezcladas con inglés, y cuando Viktor acepta, ordena vino y comida para ambos.

"Así que, ¿siempre buscas extraños con los que salir cuando viajas a un lugar?"

"Oh, claro que no. A algunos de ellos los llevo directamente al hotel."

Yuuri se sonroja en indignación, casi soltando el tenedor con el que había estado jugueteando.

"Es broma, es broma," Viktor añade rápidamente, moviéndose para tocar su brazo, pero optando por volverse a reclinar en su silla y pasar una mano por su cabello. "Lo siento, ignórame, no fue gracioso. Esto no… Juro que no lo decía en serio."

"No, está bien," asegura con una ligera risa. "Um, ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado, hace rato?" Yuuri levanta los ojos al techo. "Ah, cierto, en no hablar de ti. ¿De qué quieres hablar, en ese caso? ¿Arte? ¿Música? ¿El clima?"

"No sé mucho de arte ni de música," admite. "Ni tampoco del clima, supongo."

Yuuri sonríe. "Yo podría hablar por los dos, pero me temo que te irías antes de que llegue la comida. ¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Patinaje artístico."

Las cejas de Yuuri se esconden detrás de su cabello. "¿Eres atleta, Viktor?"

"Eso podría decirse."

Yuuri no hace preguntas. En su lugar, sus ojos marrones brillan mientras ven a Viktor en silencio, sus labios con la sonrisa más suave, como si tuviera algo maravilloso frente a él. "Eso veo," murmura. Entonces, regresando a su tono usual, con una cualidad casi sarcástica, "¿Y cómo te está yendo con eso?"

El vino es colocado frente a ellos, y Viktor intenta no sentirse muy ofendido, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando por eso es que está de vacaciones en primer lugar. "Bajo riesgo de sonar engreído, he tenido bastante éxito."

Y como Yuuri no hace más que tomar sorbos de su vino, se pone a hablar de sus múltiples triunfos, de todas sus medallas y trofeos. Yuuri lo observa con interés, pero toda esperanza de haberlo impresionado es destruida cuando finalmente habla.

"Te debió haber tomado mucha práctica," comenta Yuuri, dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

"Supongo, pero con todo lo que he logrado, definitivamente valió la pena, ¿no?"

Yuuri agacha la cabeza y lo mira a través de sus pestañas. "No lo sé. ¿Lo valió?" Viktor no esperaba escuchar eso, y se queda callado, pensando en qué decir cuando Yuuri continúa, riendo gentilmente. "Es increíble, en serio. Yo no aspiro a más que ser un músico de clase baja."

Viktor frunce el entrecejo a eso. "Eres bueno. Puedes ser más que esto, si quisieras."

"Nunca dije que no estuviera satisfecho," Yuuri corrige. "Me queda bastante bien, en mi opinión."

"¿Qué, pedir dinero en las calles?" Viktor hace una mueca en cuando las palabras salen de su boca. "Disculpa, no quise decir…"

"Precisamente," Yuuri asiente, pero su sonrisa ha dejado de ser genuina. El aire entre ellos se vuelve pesado y tensión cae como una cascada. "La vida de pordiosero me queda como anillo al dedo."

"¡No me refería a eso! Sólo digo que podrías grabar álbumes, y… tener una carrera."

"¿Hacer un álbum de _covers_?"

"¿No escribes tus propias canciones?"

Ahí sabe que atrapó a Yuuri. El músico desvía la mirada, jugando con sus propios dedos. "Son terribles, aun así," ríe, y Viktor reconoce ese tono de desprecio con el que Yuuri habla de sí mismo. "De esta forma puedo viajar y hacer felices a las personas aunque sea por una hora. No es una meta tan honorable como la tuya, pero me mantiene ocupado."

"¿Has tocado alguna de tus canciones?"

Yuuri sólo sacude la cabeza, dejando de mirarlo. Viktor se inclina hacia adelante, codos sobre la mesa y barbilla sobre las manos.

"¿Y entonces cómo sabes que no son buenas?"

"¿Por qué insistes en pensar que sí lo son?" Yuuri lo voltea a ver con una expresión irritada.

"Me recuerdas a un amigo," admite. "Un poeta. Tienen ese mismo… aire." Es una descripción terrible, pero Viktor no está seguro de cómo explicar qué es lo que marca a Yuuri y a Georgi como artistas. Se le ocurre que le gustaría presentarlos.

Yuuri ríe con suavidad. "Yo no soy ningún poeta."

"Georgi —mi amigo— dice que los artistas son sus peores críticos," Viktor continúa. "No puedes apreciar correctamente tu propio trabajo."

"Puede que Georgi tenga razón, pero yo no tengo ningún complejo. Tú eres el que me quiere andar dando ambiciones."

Su comida llega, y Viktor se traga su respuesta. ¿Qué le importa lo que Yuuri haga con su vida, de cualquier manera? No lo entiende.

"¿Cuándo te vas? A casa, quiero decir."

"No lo haré," Yuuri dice. "Voy de ciudad en ciudad desde hace cinco años."

"¿Cinco años?" Viktor sólo lleva una semana lejos de sus amigos y ya se está volviendo loco. "¿Cómo lo soportas? ¿No lo extrañas?"

"No hay nada para mí allá," Yuuri contesta, como si fuese obvio. Viktor se siente repentinamente triste, queriendo saber más pero sabiendo que no es nada de su incumbencia. "Bueno, están Yuuko y Takeshi," Yuuri agrega, "pero ellos tienen su propia vida."

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Mis más queridos amigos," Yuuri dice con una cálida sonrisa y nada de sarcasmo, y hace que algo surja en el pecho de Viktor.

Yuuri habla sobre Yuuko y Viktor ignora la forma en que se alegra de que no sean pareja. Por su parte, él le cuenta a Yuuri sobre Chris y Mila, y Yuuri ríe cuando habla sobre las rabietas de Yuri, y de los amoríos fracasados de Georgi.

Y, entonces, el celular de Viktor empieza a sonar, estruendoso en el callado restaurante.

Se apresura a responder, y luego se le ocurre que probablemente sea grosero contestar en medio de la cena — aún si no es nada serio — así que, en lugar de un hola, dice, "Discúlpame un momento."

"¡Sigues con vida!" Mila exclama del otro lado de la línea. "Espera, ¿por qué te disculpas?"

"No me disculpo contigo, Mila."

Yuuri ahoga su risa detrás de una mano.

"Oh. _Ooooh_ ," Mila repite, con significativa lentitud. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"Técnicamente, sí. Estoy cenando."

"¿Con alguien?"

Viktor duda si decir la verdad por un segundo. "Sí."

"Qué dulce de tu parte, llevándolo a cenar antes que nada. Usted es un auténtico caballero, Nikiforov. ¿Por qué no hay más hombres como usted?"

"Voy a colgar."

"Sabes, pensé que te habían secuestrado. La próxima vez que quieras escaparte con algún pobre inocente, al menos avísanos. Al pobrecito Yura se le estaba partiendo el corazón del miedo."

En el fondo, puede escuchar un grito distintivamente furioso, acompañado por una carcajada de Mila.

Cruje la nariz, porque teme que Yuuri lo pueda escuchar. Le da un vistazo, pero éste sólo espera pacientemente a que termine su conversación.

"Me tengo que ir, Mila, te llamo luego."

"No hagas nada que yo no haría~"

" _Bye_."

Apaga su teléfono después de eso, sólo por si acaso.

"¿Esa fue Mila, supongo?"

"Sí. Sólo… checando cómo estoy."

Es imposible saber lo que Yuuri está pensando, lo que ese destello en sus ojos significa. Piden postre y Yuuri, siendo un hombre de palabra, paga la cena con el dinero de Viktor. Cuando salen al frío aire nocturno, la ciudad no es tan ruidosa como durante el día. Viktor se pregunta distraídamente qué decir ahora. ¿Gracias? Nos vemos… ¿nunca más?

Ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que Yuuri dice, "Um, ¿quieres caminar?" Su voz es casi un susurro, y sus dedos tiemblan, como si quisiera tomar uno de los cigarros del paquete que guardó tras el comentario de Viktor. "Puedo llevarte hasta tu hotel, pero si estás de ánimos… puedo mostrarte la ciudad. Praga es bellísima por la noche, y mucho más tranquila. Pronto hasta podríamos pasear por el puente de Carlos."

Y, pues, la noche es joven, y Yuuri, aunque en ocasiones frustrante y contradictorio, no es mala compañía.

El músico verdaderamente conoce la ciudad — no sólo conoce sus calles, sino la historia, también, y Viktor se siente como si estuviera en un tour improvisado. No son los únicos que siguen despiertos, pero para cuando vuelven al río, efectivamente hay muchas menos personas. Comienzan a cruzar el puente con libertad, sin tener que andar esquivando turistas, con una vista perfecta del castillo. La catedral brilla en la cima de la ciudad, y una resplandeciente luna resplandece sobre el río.

"Oh, no ha pasado ni un día, y ya sabes exactamente el tipo de cursilería romántica que me encanta," dice, colocando una mano sobre su corazón, como si hubiera sido flechado. "¿Eres humano?"

Yuuri ríe quedamente. "Puede que aún tenga un poco de romance rondando por mi cuerpo."

"¡Y aun así dices que lo que te gusta de Praga es la tranquilidad!"

Cuando se detienen a mitad del puente, entre dos de las estatuas, Viktor piensa —tan siquiera para sí mismo— que ciertamente hay un tipo de poesía que se puede encontrar en las noches de este tipo, con el único sonido que los envuelve siendo el viento. Yuuri empieza a hablar del castillo, pero Viktor sólo medio presta atención, notando con una pesadez en su pecho que esto terminará pronto.

"¿Cantarás mañana?" pregunta súbitamente.

Yuuri detiene su monólogo y lo voltea a ver, una mirada pensativa en su rostro. "Ese es el plan."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás aquí?"

"Sólo un par de días. De ahí, me voy."

"Oh."

Se quedan callados. Es como si el hechizo se hubiera roto con la mención de la realidad, y Viktor se regaña por sentirse decepcionado, por dejarse llevar de esta forma.

"¿A dónde irás después?"

"Polonia. Breslavia, probablemente, no he ido allí desde hace tiempo." Silencio cae de nuevo, nada más que el sonido de voces pasando por el puente, hasta que Yuuri lo llena con una cadena de palabras que lo dejan en un aliento, como si fuese una confesión — las cuales dice al rio en lugar de a Viktor, ojos fijos en las aguas.

"Fui a la universidad por unos meses. Música. Pero me salí; estaba demasiado deprimido para ir a clases y aun cuando iba los profesores odiaban mi trabajo, así que pensé, ¿cuál es el punto? Las probabilidades de ser un artista exitoso de por sí son muy pequeñas cuando tienes talento y no eres un alcohólico asqueroso. Así que lo dejé, vendí todo, lo que de por sí no era casi nada, y me compré un micrófono. Empecé a tocar en Japón hasta que gané lo suficiente para irme, y comencé a viajar. A veces tenía para rentar un cuarto, otras veces sólo… improvisaba. Y después me asaltaron en Roma. Tomé demasiado, me desmayé en la calle y desperté sin un centavo. Afortunadamente sólo se llevaron el dinero y no la guitarra. Pero aun así, tuve que llamar a Yuuko y pedir prestado dinero, y pensé… pensé, que nunca más dejaría que algo así me pasara. Y lo dejé. No debí haber tomado esta noche."

Hace una pausa, se cruza de brazos y resopla. "Esa es mi historia, mediocridad y fracaso. No soy nada como tu amigo, Viktor."

No sabe cómo responder a eso. Con lo que se refiere a que hay _demasiadas_ cosas que quiere decir, que quiere preguntar, pero sabe que no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo. Yuuri ha compartido todo lo que tiene la voluntad de compartir, y eso tendrá que ser suficiente. Y aun si no lo fuera… aun si no lo fuera, sólo es un músico ambulante que Viktor conoció en un viaje, quien lo olvidará en un par de días, así como él mismo hará. Pero independientemente, no lo puede evitar, no es parte de su personalidad quedarse callado.

"Todos fracasan de vez en cuando," dice. "No significa que no tengas potencial. Yuuri, escucha—"

"Por favor, no digas nada," Yuuri ruega, rehusándose a hacer contacto visual. "Esta es la mejor noche que he tenido en meses, y preferiría que no la arruináramos, si no te molesta. Sólo déjame llevarte a donde te estés quedando y dejémoslo atrás."

Eso es lo último que Viktor quiere hacer, pero Yuuri ha sido bastante claro. No obstante, observa a Viktor suplicantemente, como si fuese a reconsiderar sus palabras si dice algo al respecto. Y es tentador, pero Viktor siente, de una forma extraña y temerosa, que es mejor ser cauteloso y no inquirir más. ¿Por el bien de quién? No está seguro.

"De acuerdo," dice, y finalmente se mueven, cruzando el resto del puente con más distancia entre sus cuerpos de la que han tenido en toda la noche.

* * *

Está inquieto al día siguiente mientras hace turismo, sabiendo que su mente no está en el lugar apropiado para prestar atención a los puntos de interés. Si alguien estuviera ahí para demandar la verdad, tendría que admitir que sólo está haciendo tiempo en lo que llega la hora de que Yuuri vuelva a tocar, pero con la falta de amigos a su alrededor, se convence a sí mismo de lo contrario — aun cuando termina en la plaza mucho más temprano que el día anterior, la mente llena de cosas que ha pensado en decirle a Yuuri.

Pero Yuuri no se presenta.

Las ocho de la noche llega y se va, al igual que las nueve y las diez, y Viktor se ha puesto de pie y sentado innumerable cantidad de veces, caminado alrededor de la plaza, incluso aventurándose por algunas de las calles por las que Yuuri lo llevó la noche anterior. La plaza comienza a vaciarse para cuando finalmente acepta que Yuuri no va a venir, y piensa en todas las posibilidades hasta que llega a su hotel. Considerar las posibles razones para la ausencia de Yuuri — incluyendo la posibilidad de que le haya mentido a Viktor, por algún motivo — es mejor que dejarse sumergir en la sensación nauseabunda que está experimentando, una desesperada agitación como ninguna otra que haya sentido en su vida.

Ni siquiera le pidió su número a Yuuri.

 _No hay razón por la cual decepcionarse_ ,se dice a sí mismo. _Aun si se hubiera aparecido, ¿qué ibas a decir? ¿Pedirle que te cuente toda su historia de vida? ¿Le hubieras contado la tuya? ¿Con qué propósito? De cualquier forma se hubiera ido, tarde o temprano_.

Yuuri se habrá de convertir en un lindo recuerdo, de ojos de chocolate y pequeñas risas en las silenciosas calles de Praga, y Viktor continuará con su vida.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, despierta y se da cuenta, con absoluta claridad, de que no hay nada que quiera hacer o ver en la ciudad dorada. Le envía a Chris un rápido mensaje y toma un tren a Polonia, intentando convencerse de que lo que está haciendo no es tan ridículo como parece, de que seguir a un chico que apenas conoce a otro país es absoluta y completamente razonable.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Escribir AUs tontos es divertido. Este se trata de cómo Viktor se enamora de Yuuri una noche y decide perseguirlo a otro país. Porque canon!Viktor jamás haría algo por el estilo, obviamente /sarcasmo _ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _Este no es un one-shot, por cierto - tendrá unos seis capítulos, aproximadamente (aunque no creo que los demás sean tan largos como este xx)_

 _Decidí empezar a deletrearlo como Viktor en lugar de Victor. No creo cambiarlo en mis otros fics de YOI, pero al menos en este usaré la k en lugar de la c, porque, pues, la verdad tiene más sentido, y así hace la mayoría, así que... lol_

 _Y lo siento por siempre poner a Yuuri tan triste y/o amargado en mis historias (no puedo parar, lo siento), pero espero que, aun así, lo hayan disfrutado~ ¡Todos los comentarios son súper dúper apreciados! ¡Gracias por leer! Kisses c:_


	2. Breslavia

**ii. Breslavia**

* * *

"¿No era la idea hacer algo espontáneo?" pregunta Viktor. Habla por sobre el sonido de trenes que vienen y se van y del aparente zumbido de las multitudes dentro de la estación. "¿Que _viva y sea feliz_? Aún recuerdo a Mila cantando Hakuna Matata unas cien veces."

Chris responde con cautela. "Sí, pero esto es… _demasiado_ espontáneo, ¿no crees? Sólo estuviste en Praga… ¿qué? ¿Dos días?"

"No había mucho que ver," resopla, escuchándose poco convincente incluso para sus oídos. "Una ciudad sin nada interesante, si me lo preguntas."

"Sí, cómo no. Praga, sin nada interesante." Oye un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, junto al sonido de cucharas golpeteando contra cerámica. "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu… cita?"

"Tal vez tendría algo que ver," dice, y no puede evitar el quejido constante que decora su voz, pero al menos hace un esfuerzo por no dar pisotones contra el piso. "Si hubiera sido una cita en primer lugar. Pero _obviamente_ no lo fue, porque entonces no me hubiera dejado _plantado_ en _Praga_."

"Oh, ya veo," responde con cierto tono de voz, como si hubiese resuelto un misterio. " _L'amour ne rend pas seulement aveugle, il rend stupide aussi,_ ¿eh, Viktor?"

Viktor arruga la nariz, dejando que las palabras den una vuelta por su mente. "No iría tan lejos como para llamarlo amor, simplemente dejamos asuntos sin resolver."

"Claro, claro," Chris dice con una risa. "Sólo decidiste empacar e irte a Breslavia, Polonia, porque tenías asuntos sin resolver con un muchacho que ni siquiera conoces. Eso tiene sentido." Su tono indica que eso no tiene nada de sentido, y que Viktor es un idiota por intentar mentirle.

Considera que sería más fácil decir que sí, se marchó de Praga en busca de un par de ojos lindos, pero la verdad es que realmente tiene asuntos sin resolver. Viktor tiene cosas que quiere decirle a Yuuri, y el músico se fue antes de que Viktor pudiera decirlas.

Está seguro de que, en cuanto le de voz a sus pensamientos, en cuanto se deshaga del peso en su pecho, será libre y se irá sin preocupaciones.

"En fin," dice, cambiando de tema, "dile a Georgi que le llevaré un recuerdo."

"...Está bien," Chris acuerda. "¿Y Viktor?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ten cuidado, ¿ _oui_?"

Como suele ser el caso cuando habla con Chris, Viktor no está seguro de qué tantas capas de significado tengan sus palabras.

"Por supuesto."

El sol está comenzando a ocultarse en Breslavia, y desdobla un mapa que sólo tomó para encontrar el hotel más cercano y dejar sus cosas. La ciudad es placentera, con calles anchas poco parecidas a los callejones de Praga, y Viktor se enfoca en sus alrededores, intentando no pensar en qué demonios está haciendo en Polonia. Una vez que se ha deshecho de su maleta, encuentra un camino al Mercado de Breslavia — porque ha escuchado que es una plaza hermosa, claro, no porque sea común que los músicos ambulantes toquen ahí.

 _Mi radar de pendejadas está sonando, anciano_ , casi puede escuchar decir a Yuri, con sus finos labios en una mueca y ojos amusgados.

(Yuuri… Yuri… podría llegar a ser confuso, supone. ¿Sería demasiado precipitado darle un apodo a alguno para diferenciarlos?)

La plaza mayor es fácil de encontrar, y las coloridas casas con techos rojos , frente a las cuales hay sinfín de personas caminando, son suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Y entonces escucha una guitarra, y el resto de la ciudad bien podría haber desaparecido mientras se mueve en dirección de la música.

La audiencia que ha juntado Yuuri no es tan grande como había sido en Praga, pero una buena docena de personas están de pie a su alrededor mientras toca notas familiares.

" _So, so you think you can tell, heaven from hell_ ," canta Yuuri, y su voz corre por Viktor como una corriente eléctrica. Los dos días que pasó sin escucharlo parecen haber sido una eternidad, y se aproxima con lentitud, observando los jeans gastados de Yuuri, sus manos en la guitarra, la forma en que su playera se apega a sus brazos mientras toca.

Nunca ha prestado tanta atención a una persona, antes, pero asume que es la amenaza de no volver a verlo nunca más lo que hace que quiera grabar una imagen de Yuuri en su cerebro. Su cabello sigue igual de desarreglado, piensa con una sonrisa.

Entonces Yuuri levanta la vista y Viktor piensa, estúpidamente, que sus ojos aún son el mismo tono de café.

A Yuuri se le pasa una nota cuando lo ve, y la música se detiene repentinamente. Se recupera después de un segundo, dedos moviéndose una vez más y voz resumiendo la canción tan impecablemente que uno pensaría que la pausa fue intencional. Pero no vuelve a alzar los ojos hasta que termina la canción, y cuidadosamente evita mirar en la dirección de Viktor, agradeciendo los aplausos del pequeño público.

El estómago de Viktor cae cuando considera que Yuuri pueda no estar sólo perplejo, sino irritado con su presencia.

 _¿Por qué creí que esto era buena idea?_ Piensa, pero rápidamente aplasta el pensamiento, listando todas las razones — legítimas, no perturbadoras — por las que fue a Polonia tras un chico con el que cenó una noche.

Yuuri toma de una botella de agua y le dice al público, "Regresaré en diez, gracias," y posiciona su guitarra para que se apoye en su espalda al mismo tiempo que finalmente voltea a ver a Viktor, una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando lo alcanza, golpea el hombro de Viktor muy delicadamente. "Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así."

Viktor puede ver que el bueno humor es ligeramente forzado. "Juro que no vengo a molestarte," menciona en ese instante.

Yuuri levanta las cejas, labios partidos. "Yo nunca — No pensé que fuera por eso." Entonces sonríe, una sonrisa más genuina, como si encontrara gracioso algo acerca de Viktor. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Y Viktor, realmente, debió haber considerado que aquella sería una pregunta que haría. "¿No recuerdas? Dije que no tenía planes," comentó casualmente. "Investigué un poco de Breslavia cuando lo mencionaste, y no se veía como tan mala opción para mi próxima parada."

"Ah."

"Te fuiste temprano," señala, intentando no sonar acusador, porque Yuuri no le debe nada, mucho menos un recordatorio de sus paraderos, aún si dejó a Viktor con el corazón un poquito roto. Independientemente, no puede ocultar su frustración del todo, porque Yuuri se ve culpable, y agacha la cabeza.

La facilidad de habla que tenían en Praga se ha ido, y Viktor extraña lo relajado que había estado Yuuri entonces. Ahora se ven como colegas de preparatoria que se encontraron en la calle por accidente, sin nada de qué hablar.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado," le dice a Yuuri, en un intento de eliminar la tensión del aire.

Esto sorprende a Yuuri hasta sonreír. "¿Oh? ¿Querías volver a escuchar mi dulce voz antes de que los cigarros la arruinen?" pregunta, luciendo más como sí mismo.

Así que, por supuesto, Viktor va y destruye su buen humor con su honestidad.

"He estado pensando en lo me dijiste en el puente," dice. La sonrisa de Yuuri cae, y añade. "Creo que estás equivocado."

Esto saca una risa incrédula y larga de Yuuri, juntando las manos en un aplauso. "¡Dios mío! ¡No me digas que pasaste siete horas en un tren sólo para decirme que estoy equivocado!"

Viktor _no_ se va a sonrojar. Se rehúsa. "No me gusta dejar las cosas sin resolver…"

"No te puedo creer," Yuuri dice en un aliento. Está sonriendo abiertamente, y mira detrás de Viktor, gesticulando al resto de las personas. "Tengo que tocar un rato más antes de que escapen… ¿Me quieres esperar?" cuestiona tras unos segundos de duda. "Conozco un poco de Breslavia, también. Podemos ir a cenar y ahí me puedes decir, um, todas las cosas en las que estoy equivocado."

Viktor intenta no verse tan emocionado cuando dice, "Claro que sí," así como si _no_ se sintiera diez libras más ligero, así como si escuchar a Yuuri cantar no había sido otra de sus motivaciones. El resto de las canciones de Yuuri son más alegres que la estaba tocando cuando llegó, y la audiencia se vuelve loca cuando hace una versión acústica de _Call Me Maybe_. Mila pasó tres meses cantándola cuando salió, pero es una experiencia muy diferente, cuando es Yuuri quien canta las palabras medio burlón, medio serio mientras sonríe alrededor del micrófono, lanzándole miradas a Viktor.

Le llega una idea y rápidamente saca su celular del bolsillo para comenzar a grabar, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Trata de no pensar en la extraña sensación de seguridad que el video le da, como si significara que ahora tendrá una pieza de Yuuri consigo.

Yuuri da gracias y se despide, y se arrodilla para guardar el dinero en su estuche. Mira a Viktor con melancolía cuando se acerca. "Nadie da mejores propinas que tú."

"No aprecian la buena música, en ese caso," Viktor dice casualmente, notando la forma en que Yuuri baja la cabeza ante el cumplido. "¿A dónde vamos?"

Caminan alrededor del centro de la ciudad, Yuuri apuntando a edificios y estatuas como había hecho en Praga. Su entusiasmo aumenta cuando Viktor presta atención. Se ve feliz, y Viktor siente una peculiar satisfacción cuando se le ocurre que tal vez él haya contribuido a eso. No suele ser la causa de alegría en otras personas.

Cuando ven a Viktor, ven un obstáculo al cuál superar, una fuente de envidia e irritación. Yuuri, por su parte, lo ve de otra forma.

Se detienen en un bar que, Yuuri asegura, tiene buena comida, y se sientan afuera, entre el humo de cigarrillos y risas, observando como la calle se llena de vida conformo la noche se adentra.

"Tienes que probar una bebida que sólo hacen aquí," Yuuri le dice. "Sabe _increíble_."

"¿Tú vas a beber?" Viktor pregunta, sorprendido.

"No, no." Yuuri desvía la mirada. "Praga fue… un error, como te había dicho. No puedo volverlo a hacer."

"Oh, bueno, entonces no beberé frente a ti."

"La tentación es fácil de resistir cuando no la ves," Yuuri ríe con falsa jovialidad. Viktor tiene ganas de decir, _tienes toda la razón_ , y lanzarle un guiño al chico frente a él, pero se lo guarda cuando Yuuri continúa, "No puedo decir que soy un alcohólico en recuperación si sólo me mantengo sobrio cuando no hay alcohol, ¿o sí?"

Viktor siente algo surgir dentro de él, similar a lo que solía sentir cuando era más joven y ponía sentimientos de verdad en sus coreografías. "¿Ves? Es exactamente eso a lo que me refiero," dice, inclinándose sobre la mesa. "Te llamas a ti mismo un fracaso, pero Yuuri, estás intentando mejorar tu vida. Eso es increíble."

"Viktor, por favor—"

"No, no, escúchame," interrumpe, y no es exactamente cortés, pero Yuuri hace que piense más cosas de las que puede decir y siente la necesidad de vocalizarlas todas antes de que pierda su oportunidad, o su valentía. Yuuri, sorprendido por su tono, se queda callado, y Viktor sigue hablando. "Entiendo que salirse de la universidad puede sentirse como — como una decepción," Yuuri resopla, "¡pero la vida de una persona no se define por un solo evento! Que no hayas tenido éxito allá no significa que no haya otras cosas que puedas intentar. No significa que tengas que escapar. Aún si es doloroso—"

"¿Y tú que sabes de dolor, Viktor?" Yuuri pregunta secamente.

"Tal vez más de lo que tú crees," responde ácidamente, pero suaviza su tono después. "He visto lo bueno que eres, y discúlpame, pero me rehúso a creer que no eres capaz de mucho más. Nunca he visto tu arte, tampoco, ¿pero a quién le importa lo que tus profesores piensen? Creo que estás contento así, yendo de ciudad en ciudad, sin intentar más de lo necesario. Pero si te dieras una oportunidad, si lo volvieras a intentar…"

"No hay nada para mí en casa," Yuuri susurra, ojos vacíos en el espacio.

Viktor se siente como si hubiera tragado una piedra. "¿Qué hay de Yuuko?" pregunta, después de un momento.

"Ya le he causado suficiente miseria," Yuuri dice. Sus ojos recuperan la vida, pero ahora son penetrantes y serios, más fríos de lo que Viktor los creía capaces. "Lo que sea que veas cuando me miras, no tienes idea de las cosas que hice en… mis peores momentos. He quemado puentes por todo Hasetsu. Yuuko me perdonó porque tenemos historia, pero si regresara, sólo volvería a entrometerme en su vida."

"Ajá, ¿y cómo sabes que eso no es lo que ella quiere?"

"No lo es, si sabe lo que le conviene."

"Estás asumiendo que vas a volver a caer," Viktor dice con el ceño fruncido.

Yuuri se pone de punta. "Eso es lo que _siempre hago_. No sabes cuántas veces lo he hecho, ¿de acuerdo?" Hace un gesto de impaciencia. "Esto no es como un resfriado, sabes, del que simplemente te recuperes y ya. Esto es lo que soy, y esta es mi vida. Siempre estará ahí, esperando a que le dé chance de volver."

"Y aun así, sigues de pie, viviendo," Viktor señala. "No voy a pretender que lo entiendo…"

"Bien."

"…Pero mereces un hogar. _Tener_ un hogar. No puedes decirme que eres feliz viviendo solo, de esta manera."

Yuuri llama a un mesero y pide una bebida para Viktor. Cuando le vuelve a dar la cara, se ve pálido bajo los postes de luz.

"Tienes razón en que no lo entiendes. No es posible, Viktor," dice, escuchándose sincero y arrepentido, y curiosamente gentil. "Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no hagas de mí un pasatiempo, o un truco publicitario."

"¿Qué?" La boca de Viktor se queda abierta, pensando en qué decir. "¿Por qué pensarías eso?"

Yuuri sonríe. "¿Por qué? Te oyes como si estuvieras a punto de recaudar fondos para mí. _¡Done dinero para que este músico alcohólico pueda perseguir sus sueños otra vez!_ Mi falta de ambiciones te perturbó tanto que tuviste que viajar a otro país sólo para decírmelo."

Viktor se cruza de brazos, se recuesta en su asiento. Sí, está bien, puede que sea un poco obsesivo, pero eso no es necesariamente malo. Yuuri continúa antes de que pueda decir precisamente eso, haciendo un ademán entre ellos.

"La cosa es que hay una diferencia entre nosotros. Tú _haces_. Ves algo que puede ser mejorado y quieres intentarlo, ya sea una rutina de patinaje o un individuo. ¿Yo? Yo acepto que algunas cosas no se pueden mejorar." Su sonrisa crece, y se ve casi cruda. "Ya sea mi música, o un individuo. Así que los dejo como están, y trato de hacer paz con mi destino."

"Yo no creo en el destino," comenta Viktor con una mueca en sus labios.

"Qué sorpresa," Yuuri dice sin entonación.

Su bebida llega y Viktor está tan inquieto que toma un largo trago sin pensarlo dos veces. Quema su garganta y lo hace toser.

Yuuri ríe. "No te apures," y es absolutamente desquiciante.

"Bien, ¿ya terminaste? Porque aquí va todo lo que está mal con lo que dijiste," Viktor empieza, "y por cierto, esto es gasolina, no una condenada bebida—"

Habla sin parar y Yuuri responde con igual velocidad. Viktor no niega disfrutar una buena discusión, especialmente cuando la oposición es igual de listo que uno. Él y Yuuri hablan casi encima del otro, como si hubiera demasiadas cosas que decir y muy poco tiempo, como si el tiempo se les estuviera acabando. La noche se vuelve una mezcla de colores con cada vaso que termina, siempre pidiendo otro, porque en realidad sólo se trataba de agarrarle el gusto a la bebida, y puede decir con total certeza que estaba tomando el mismo néctar de los dioses. Él y Yuuri terminan hablando de diferentes temas, algunos de los cuáles no sabe ni cómo surgieron.

Está un poco mareado cuando Yuuri dice, "Ok, venga — Dios, no aguantas nada," pero aunque esté un poco ebrio, puede ponerse de pie perfectamente él solo, muchas gracias, Yuuri.

"Así vas a terminar en el piso, cielo," dice Yuuri, y Viktor no sabe si se está sonrojando por el alcohol, el apodo, o el brazo que Yuuri puso en su cintura, un toque cálido que parece prender un incendio en su pecho. _Bueno, pues_ , quizá un poco de asistencia no está de más, admite mientras tira un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri, su mano tan cerca de ese ridículo cabello que tiene que empuñar la mano para evitar hacer algo absurdo, como pasar sus dedos por mechones negros.

Yuuri le pregunta el nombre de su hotel, y un instante después, está acostado en una cama, sin saber cómo llegó ahí, y sólo lo suficientemente consciente como para tomar la muñeca de Yuuri antes de que se vaya.

"¿Vas a volver a desaparecer?" Viktor entrecierra los ojos, sin la capacidad de ocultar su indignación.

Yuuri se muerde el labio, una imagen borrosa sobre él. Suaves dedos tocan su mejilla gentilmente. "Duerme, Viktor."

Su nombre otra vez, dicho con la delicadeza de una brisa de verano.

* * *

Despierta con náuseas. Piensa, _Esta no es mi cama_ , e intenta recordar dónde está, por qué se siente mal y — Yuuri. ¿Dónde está Yuuri? Se siente súbitamente y _wow_ , esa no fue una gran idea.

"Odio las resacas," murmura a la habitación vacía, solamente para escuchar su voz y calmar su corazón. ¿Y si Yuuri se fue? No quiere reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre el pánico absoluto que experimenta porque Yuuri no le dijo sus planes y porque, si quisiera, Yuuri podría desaparecer de la vida de Viktor por completo.

Su celular suena y su estómago salta. Pretende que es sólo por la acción de inclinarse para recogerlo de la alfombra. Contesta sin siquiera ver el número.

"¿Aló?"

"¡Vitya!" Mila lo saluda alegremente. "¿Cómo estás esta bella mañana? No seguías dormido, ¿verdad?" y hace un ruidito de desaprobación.

"Larga noche," Viktor explica con voz ronca.

"Ooooh, ¿está teniendo un tórrido amorío, señor Nikiforov?"

Viktor se ahoga con su saliva, pero tarda demasiado en negarlo.

"¿Lo estás dudando?" pregunta Mila, voz subiendo un par de decibeles. "¡Господи!"

Otra voz llega, apenas audible pero cercana a Mila. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Vitya está teniendo amoríos tórridos por toda Europa," es la respuesta.

Hasta puede escuchar el gruñido de Yuri (¿Yurio?) por lo fuerte que es. "¡Como si quisiera saberlo!"

" _No_ estoy teniendo amoríos tórridos, Mila," niega forzosamente, y es algo bueno, que no estén ahí para ver el sonrojo que lo cubre hasta el cuello. Realmente no lo está teniendo; _desearía_ , pero el mundo es un lugar cruel.

"Hm," Mila medita, demasiado perceptiva y demasiado familiarizada con Viktor. "¿Estás teniendo, entonces, un amorío _no tórrido_?"

"Voy a colgar," es todo lo que Viktor dice. Lo último que escucha es a Mila llamando su nombre.

Baja el celular y lo pone en la silla junto a la cama, recibiendo otra sorpresa cuando encuentra una nota allí. Sólo hay una persona que pudo haberla dejado, y Viktor culpa la resaca por sus manos temblorosas.

* * *

 _Querido Viktor,_ comienza con letra cursiva, _una vez más has bendecido mi noche con tu presencia. Perdóname por regocijarme en tu luz, hombre egoísta que soy. Es mejor que los dioses se alejen de nosotros mortales, pero si quisieras buscar una vez más a tu eterno devoto, lo encontrarás donde presides sobre dioses menores bajo el sol, aunque el mármol no le hace justicia a tu complexión._

* * *

Lo lee tres veces antes de que logre hallarle algún tipo de significado, y sólo entonces deja que su quijada caiga. "¿Es un acertijo?" Le pregunta al papel. "¡¿Me dejó un maldito acertijo?!"

Llama a Georgi, quien responde tranquilamente. "Hola, Vitya. ¿Estás bien?"

"Necesito tu ayuda," dice, luego gruñe, porque la jaqueca lo vuelve a atacar.

"¿Viktor?" Georgi definitivamente se escucha preocupado.

"Estoy bien, sólo tomé un poco de más. Escucha, necesito que me ayudes a entender… algo." ¿Cómo puede siquiera empezar a explicar esto? Se aclara la garganta. "Alguien me dejó un mensaje, y creo que es un… acertijo."

Prácticamente puede ver a Georgi levantar las cejas.

"¿Hay posibilidades de que no me pidas una explicación?" pregunta.

"Bueno, si me explicaras las circunstancias, sería más fácil resolver este… acertijo tuyo."

Cuando Georgi lo dice, se oye verdaderamente tonto. Estúpido Yuuri. Viktor resume la situación tanto como puede, mientras Georgi escucha en silencio.

"Así que me dejó una nota, y creo que es una pista sobre su próxima parada."

Georgi se queda callado por un largo momento, y dice, "Déjame entenderlo bien, estás siguiendo a un músico por Europa…"

"¡No lo estoy siguiendo!"

"Estás siguiendo a un músico por Europa," Georgi repite sin inmutarse, "y te deja notas que pueden ser acertijos. ¿Están saliendo?"

"¡No! Sólo me está mostrando las ciudades."

"¿Oh?" Georgi es pura educada curiosidad. "¿Tanta es tu necesidad de un guía turístico?"

"Mira, charlamos, me habla de arte y arquitectura, debatimos sobre una u otra cosa, y me deja en mi hotel. Es tan frustrante, Georgi, no tienes ni idea. Es como si disfrutara hacerme enojar, y, quiero decir, ¿una nota? ¿Con un acertijo? ¿ _Quién hace eso_?" Yuuri, piensa, _Yuuri_. Pero aun así, no está sonriendo, porque toda la cosa es ridícula y no lo está disfrutando. En serio. "Obviamente necesito averiguar la respuesta, o pensará que él ganó."

"Obviamente," Georgi concede diplomáticamente. "De acuerdo, déjame escuchar este acertijo, entonces."

"Ah." Duda. "Es, uh, un poco… puede ser un poco…"

"Sólo lee la nota, Vitya. ¿O quizá preferirías que te ponga en altavoz, para que todos puedan disfrutarlo también?"

"Dios, no, ok." Y así, se pone a leer el texto, y presta atención por si Georgi se atreve a reír — lo cual no sucede. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?"

Georgi sólo suspira. " _Ahh~_ Amor joven…"

"Georgi. Concéntrate."

"Claro. Me parece que está hablando de mitología, Vitya, y sabes que ese no es mi fuerte. Yura sigue tomando clases de historia, _¿da?_ ¿Tal vez él pueda ayudar?"

Yurio grita en la distancia, "¡UGH, NI LOCO!" y Mila, presuntamente, toma el celular de Georgi, porque lo siguiente que escucha es su voz, "Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Vitya, te lo ruego, ¡léenos la carta de tu amante secreto!"

"¡Pon a Georgi de vuelta en la línea en este instante!"

"¿Eso es un no?" Georgi pregunta cuando el celular está otra vez en sus manos "Bueno, creo que está hablando del dios de la luz." Se detiene por un momento. "Yura cree que podría ser Apolo. ¿Qué decía la última parte?" Viktor la repite, y Georgi se pone a pensar. "Mármol — claramente se está refiriendo a una estatua. ¿Pero a cuál? Milotchka, trae tu celular."

Viktor espera, escuchando voces en el fondo. "Así que, ¿encontraste algo?"

"Sí, creo que lo encontré. Buenas noticias: visitarás Francia."

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Me alegra muchísimo que estén disfrutando este AU~ espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de su agrado_ c:

 _He aquí las traducciones:_

 _L'amour ne rend pas seulement aveugle, il rend stupide aussi __– El amor no sólo te hace ciego, sino también estúpido._

 _Господи_ – _Jesús; Dios._

 _Y la primera canción que Yuuri canta, cuando Vik lo encuentra, es "Wish You Were Here" de Pink Floy_ (*^▽^*)

 _Y, pues, no tengo mucho más que decir lol, así que sólo digo, como siempre, que los reviews son todos muy apreciados *heart emoji* ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero! Kisses!_


	3. Niza

**iii. Niza**

* * *

La estatua tiene siete metros de altura, y Viktor la considera un poco extravagante, incluso para su gusto. Personas van caminando por la cuadra, usando faldas y shorts para soportar el sol veraniego de Niza, pero encuentra a Yuuri fácilmente, sentado en la fuente que rodea a la monstruosa escultura, tocando la guitarra con la mente, muy obviamente, en otra parte.

" _Like ships in the night, you keep passing me by, just wasting time, trying to prove who's right_ …"

Hoy, no tiene un micrófono, y las personas que lo están escuchando se pueden contar con dos manos, pero no se ve como si estuviera tocando para alguien en particular. Cuando la canción termina, Yuuri levanta los ojos y encuentra a Viktor, y sus mejillas se coloran con una sonrisa incrédula.

"Con una nota así," Viktor comienza, sentándose junto a él en la fuente, "pude haber terminado en Grecia."

"Tenía absoluta confianza en ti," Yuuri dice, riendo antes de morderse el labio. "Aunque, digo, Grecia es un lugar precioso. No te habrías perdido de mucho, si hubieras acabado allá."

 _Ahí va otra vez_ , Viktor piensa, y habla antes de que pueda entender por completo lo que está diciendo. "Te hubiera perdido a ti."

El aliento de Yuuri se le atora en la garganta. "Bueno, um…" murmura, desviando la mirada con un sonrojo.

"¿Por qué Niza? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que está cerca de París, la ciudad del amor? ¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Yuuri?"

Yuuri rueda los ojos con una exasperación casi afectuoso. "Tranquilo, Romeo. El único significado oculto es que extrañaba la playa," dice, a lo que Viktor hace un puchero, y Yuuri le toca la frente con un dedo. "Así que, ¿listo para el tour?"

* * *

Tres días después, siguen en Niza. Viktor no está seguro, pero piensa que tiene algo que ver con la playa, con el aire salado. Yuuri parece perder la mirada en el mar, cada vez que voltea hacia la costa. Parece tener un aire de melancolía rodeándolo, pero Viktor lo deja ser, porque también parece estar contento, mucho más calmado de lo que Viktor lo ha visto antes. Flojean durante el día, y por la noche, Yuuri canta en la plaza, para después ir a la playa, y sentarse y hablar mientras las olas besan la arena a sus pies.

"Me recuerda a casa," Viktor comenta, escuchando las gaviotas en la distancia.

Yuuri aprieta los labios, como si quisiese guardarse un secreto. _No me tienes que decir nada_ , Viktor quiere que sepa. _No tienes qué, si no te sientes listo_.

"…A mí también," responde en un susurro que casi es robado por el viento.

Viktor se queda en silencio, esperando a que Yuuri elabore más al respecto, pero cuando no lo hace, se dispone a desmantelar la tensión en el aire. "Pero sólo me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, así que no creo que deba andar perdiendo el tiempo extrañando San Petersburgo."

Yuuri lo voltea a ver en ese instante, pánico en sus ojos café. "Jesús," exhala. "Olvidé por completo que estabas de vacaciones. Hice que te salieras de tu ruta, ¿no es así? Lo siento…"

 _Su ruta_ , Viktor piensa, ahogándose un bufido. Como si no tuviera suficiente de rutas y planes. Poder salir de su ruta, de su meticulosa rutina, es exactamente la razón por la que se fue.

"No tenía planes, ya te había dicho." La verdad es que a Viktor no le importaría pasar el resto de su tiempo libre allí, sentado en una playa con Yuuri, intercambiando palabras con suave facilidad. De vez en cuando, Yuuri toma su guitarra y toca algo para él, y Viktor intenta ignorar la felicidad que abraza su corazón. "Pero si te preocupa, estoy seguro que me lo puedes compensar."

Yuuri levanta las cejas. "¿Oh?"

"Toca una de tus canciones originales."

No era lo que Yuuri había estado esperando, y tarda demasiado en controlar su expresión, la cual se derrumba por un segundo, sorpresa y tristeza apareciendo por un breve segundo. Pero entonces se sienta con la espalda erguida, dejando la guitarra sobre la arena.

"No me pidas eso."

"Ya lo hice."

"No."

"¿Y por qué no?" Viktor pregunta, sin poder evitar la mueca que se forma en su cara.

No hay respuesta por unos segundos, pero cuando llega, la voz de Yuuri se oye tan delicada, casi inaudible. "No quiero decepcionarte, Viktor."

Ante su tono, Viktor baja el volumen de su voz, en un intento de confort. "No lo harás," promete. Y es verdad. Sabe que aún si la música de Yuuri no es tan buena como espera — aún si es absolutamente horrible —, seguirá siendo un reflejo del corazón de Yuuri, y la adorará aunque sea sólo por eso. Pero no está seguro de cómo poner eso en palabras, y no lo haría ni aunque supiera cómo explicarse a sí mismo.

"Vamos," insiste, chocando un hombro con el de Yuuri. "Ustedes artistas son todos demasiado dramáticos."

"Ustedes atletas son todos un dolor de cabeza," Yuuri responde, pero está sonriendo. Está muy cerca, sus ojos brillando bajo la luna llena, y Viktor tiene que tragarse el imposiblemente fuerte deseo de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Se quedan congelados, así, por un momento, la sonrisa de Yuuri convirtiéndose en algo más tierno, pero entonces se da la vuelta abruptamente.

"Bien," dice, recogiendo su guitarra una vez más. "Pero ten en mente que tú mismo te lo buscaste."

El destello de decepción es remplazado por júbilo cuando Viktor se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Yuuri empieza a tocar una dulce melodía, y Viktor está paralizado. No le sorprende que la canción sea triste, y desea con desesperación poder entender el significado detrás de cada palabra de remordimiento y dolor. No es como nada de lo que había esperado. Es mucho, mucho mejor.

Yuuri no lo mira mientras toca, y cuando la canción termina sólo queda el sonido de las olas. La última nota parece estar suspendida en el aire. Yuuri suelta la guitarra y fija la mirada al frente, la mano entre ellos bajando a tomar un manojo de arena.

Viktor tiembla como si acabase de despertar. "Fue hermoso," susurra. " _Yuuri_."

"No tienes que mentir, sabes—"

"¿Podrías no ser tan testarudo por un momento? No estoy mintiendo, Yuuri. Lo amé." Deja que las palabras floten alrededor brevemente. "Desearía poder entenderlo."

Yuuri ríe. "Yo también desearía poder entenderlo."

"Oh. Ha-Ha. Cállate."

"No, es en serio, ¿crees que los artistas entienden toda la basura que escriben?"

"Creo que entiendes perfectamente lo que estabas cantando."

La sonrisa de Yuuri está llena de cariño. "Eso es porque eres muy perceptivo. O porque no tengo defensas contra ti."

Con el corazón estampándose en su pecho, Viktor prueba su suerte. "¿Cuándo la escribiste?"

Yuuri lo mira a los ojos. Sus hombros están uno contra el otro, y cuando habla es tan quedamente que Viktor sólo lo escucha por la cercanía entre los dos. "Después de que mi hermana muriera."

Viktor deja de respirar. Nunca antes ha tenido tanto miedo de decir las palabras equivocadas, de no saber cómo actuar. No es conocido por su tacto, pero ahora quisiera poder reconfortar con la misma facilidad que tiene para inspirar. "¿Qué pasó?" pregunta, finalmente.

"Accidente de coche. La llevaron al hospital. Seguía consciente, y mis papás corrieron allá. Intentaron llamarme." Yuuri no desvía los ojos; mira a Viktor como si se estuviera forzando a hacerlo, o como si fuera un castigo. Como si estuviera retando a Viktor a soltarle la mirada primero. Viktor no lo hace. "Estaba ebrio y desmayado en un bar por ahí. Mari murió durante la cirugía."

Ahí es cuando deja de ver a Viktor, su expresión cayendo, dientes enterrándose en sus labios, y Viktor no tiene ni la oportunidad de hablar antes de que de una corta, gastada risa. "Esto es muy injusto de tu parte, ¿sabes?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tú, obligándome a contarte mi vida sólo porque no te puedo negar nada. Hasta toqué esa estúpida canción para ti, lo que no he hecho en cinco años, y tú no me has dado nada a cambio y—"

"Tienes razón," acuerda.

Yuuri se queda quieto, abriendo los ojos de par en par. "No. No, lo siento, no tienes que—"

Viktor habla por sobre de él, encantado de compartir ahora que ha encontrado algo con lo que pagarle a Yuuri. "Te conté sobre el patinaje. Pero lo que no te dije es que mis padres nunca estuvieron a mi favor." Yuuri no protesta más. Espera al resto, como si estuviera aguantando la respiración. "Cuando era pequeño, tomaba clases de patinaje como un pasatiempo. Iba todos los días después de clases, y aunque no fuera muy bueno, me enamoré del hielo. Para cuando tenía doce, decidí que eso es lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero mis padres no lo aprobaban. Pensaban que sería un desperdicio, que debería estudiar y encontrar una carrera digna, o algo por el estilo. Mi entrenador, Yakov, insistía que tenía talento, que debería perseguir mis sueños."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Yuuri pregunta gentilmente, aunque seguramente puede hacerse una idea él mismo.

"Lo hice," responde. Intenta hacer como Yuuri y no mirar a otra parte más que a sus ojos. "Aún si eso significaba irme de casa y terminar en la puerta de Yakov con una maleta en una mano y la correa de mi perro en la otra… Intercambié mi familia por el hielo."

"Viktor." Yuuri no dice su nombre como la letra de una canción, no pronuncia cada sílaba como si estuviera saboreando su sonido — lo dice todo de un golpe, como si hubiera estado esperando para decirlo y ya no aguantaba más. "Tuviste éxito, tomaste la decisión correcta."

"¿Lo hice?" pregunta secamente. No está seguro de la respuesta. "Así que mis padres no me hablan. Y yo no me estoy haciendo más joven, tendré que retirarme del patinaje pronto, y no tendré una familia a la cual ir." Suspira, sintiendo el peso de los años sobre sus hombros. "Dediqué veinte años de mi vida al patinaje y olvidé todo lo demás. No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer… Por eso Chris sugirió que me fuera por un tiempo. Para visitar lugares, aclarar mi mente." Sonríe. "Conocer nuevas personas."

Chris no tenía idea de la grandiosidad de su idea, jamás podría haber predicho a Yuuri, no cuando Viktor ni siquiera podría imaginar a alguien como él. Y aun así, Yuuri es como un bálsamo para su alma herida, claridad en medio de confusión y soledad.

Se quedan en silencio, y entonces Viktor dice, "Tu hermana no se enojaría contigo."

"Esa es la peor parte," Yuuri susurra en respuesta, voz quebrándose. "Desearía que lo hiciera. Desearía que me dijera que soy un bastardo inútil, que los puse a todos ellos en un infierno, que ella no sufría cada vez que yo terminaba en el hospital, que…" Sacude la cabeza, dejando esa línea de ideas. "Pero en lugar de eso, me apoyó hasta el final, y yo ni siquiera pude estar con ella cuando me necesitaba. No me intentes hacer sentir mejor, Viktor, yo no lo merezco."

"Claro que lo mereces," dice con facilidad. De eso, tiene absoluta certeza. "No fue tu culpa. No tienes que… autoexiliarte. Tu familia sigue ahí, tus amigos, si te dieras una oportunidad para hablarles—"

Yuuri se pone de pie bruscamente, llevando su guitarra consigo. "Deberías irte de Niza, disfrutar el resto de tus vacaciones," dice, comenzando a caminar en la otra dirección.

Viktor lo sigue, repentinamente enojado, y torta hasta que puede tomar a Yuuri por el brazo. "Entonces llévame a otro lugar," intenta, corazón golpeteando en su pecho ahora que decidió dejar de pretender que no está ahí por el músico de los ojos café.

"Es como si estuvieras _sordo_ ," Yuuri sisea. "¿Para qué hablo si no me vas a escuchar?"

"Al contrario, eres tú el que no me escucha a _mí_." Se cruza de brazos y dice, en un tono que indica que no aceptará ninguna oposición, "¿A dónde iremos ahora?"

Yuuri le da una sonrisa involuntaria ante el _iremos_ , aun cuando sigue viendo a Viktor con exasperación.

"De acuerdo," dice al fin. "Ya es hora de que conozcas Italia."

* * *

Esa noche, no es Mila, ni Georgi quien responde su llamada, sino Chris.

"Viktor, mi estúpido Casanova, ¿cómo está Niza?"

"Caluroso y arenoso, pero nos iremos a Italia mañana por la mañana, así que no hay razón para seguirse quejando."

"¿Oh? ¿En plural?" Chris pregunta con un tono casi burlón.

Viktor suspira. Usualmente es más cuidadoso con sus palabras (o, al menos, eso intenta), pero encuentra que no se arrepiente mucho de ese error. De hecho, desde que regresó de la playa, la sonrisa de Yuuri impresa en su memoria — y, Dios, ¿por qué pensó que necesitaría de un video para recordarlo? Es imposible, honestamente, que el recuerdo de Yuuri, desde su voz hasta el tono exacto de su piel, desaparezca de su mente — ha estado demasiado agitado como para tener cuidado.

La sensación lo lleva a su adolescencia, justo antes de una competencia, o después de un flip cuádruple exitoso. No se ha sentido así en _años_.

"Yuuri y yo iremos juntos," responde, sin poder contener el anhelo en su voz.

"¿…Yuri?"

"¡Oh! No, él también se llama Yuuri. Así que no te preocupes, no voy a escapar a Italia con el pequeño Yurio."

"¿Yurio?" Chris ríe en el teléfono. "Oh, cuando Yuri se entere, te va a decapitar~ ¡Pero en fin! Cuéntame un poco sobre él."

No hay suficiente tiempo, piensa, para decir todo lo que hace a Yuuri especial, así que dice lo primero que le llega a la mente. "Sus ojos son muy café."

Chris parece estar intentando aguantarse la risa. "Oh, Viktor, _por Dios_ , te hemos perdido. Cuando regreses, no verás el fin de las burlas. Espera, espera! Tengo que anotarlo. _Sus ojos son muy café_. Mila se va a morir cuando le diga."

Viktor ríe, pero cuando cuelga, piensa en lo que Chris dijo. _Cuando regrese_. Ha estado tratando de ignorar el futuro, pero ahora la ansiedad se mezcla con la extraña sensación que duda en llamar felicidad, y entonces, siente que lo que tiene con Yuuri es algo increíblemente frágil.

En los últimos tres días, ha deseado muchas cosas. Pero en ese instante, todo lo que quisiera es poder detener el paso del tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Esta vez no tengo más qué decir que darles las gracias por los comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer~ Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado_ ∩(︶▽︶)∩ _Kisses!_


End file.
